


Icing

by tungstenpincenez



Series: Hurricane's Eye [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Sherlock Holmes, Fluff, Sibling Incest, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: Sherlock goes into labour.





	Icing

Mycroft paced.

He’d never before understood Sherlock’s need to thus physically manifest her restlessness. He fully comprehended now.

Another cry made him wince. Sherlock had been labouring for six hours. As she’d stepped over the threshold of the hospital room, she’d been adamant that he remain outside. She could barely manage her own emotions—she most certainly could not deal with his as well. He’d reluctantly acquiesced. 

Passing the doorway once again, he sighed. Mycroft had full confidence in the obstetrician, who had been chosen among the medical team of the royal household and had not only been vetted both by the Home Secretary and the Private Secretary to the Sovereign but sworn to the Queen herself to be of service and discreet to the utmost degree. Nevertheless, the fates of those dearest to him remained uncertain. He had been astonished at the depth of his bond with his children, as yet unmet and their characters unknown. He’d begun to understand his mummy’s irrational behaviour, previously such a puzzle to him in a mind as driven by reason and intellect.

The door opened, and one of the nurses approached. Sherlock’s distress was much more evident and was as a blow. He forced calmness so to be receptive to the woman’s message: he was needed. Sherlock had asked for him. He followed the nurse inside. He obeyed her strictures to gown up and clean his hands.

Sherlock was disheveled and tears streaked her face. As soon as she saw him, she stretched a hand and caught his tightly as his other arm wrapped about her shoulders. 

The obstetrician quickly explained that Sherlock had started pushing but could not focus on the counting down provided by one of the nurses. Mycroft was to pause after intervals of ten to allow five seconds of quick, shallow breathing respite. He nodded.

Pressing a kiss atop her head, he murmured, “Come, Sherlock, _‘the bravest are surely those who have the clearest vision of what is before them, glory and danger alike, and yet notwithstanding, go out to meet it.’_ On my count: Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium…”

At Titanium, their daughter entered the world. By Tungsten, their wailing son joined his sister. 

When they were finally left alone and there was no danger of being overheard or seen, Mycroft kissed Sherlock and eventually said, “You never cease to astonish me, my love.”

Sherlock smiled and snuggled into his embrace. He tightened his arms about the three of them. She nuzzled his neck and whispered, “This will be all that you are getting for Christmas. For the next eighteen years, mind.”

Mycroft chuckled and pressed a kiss into her dampened curls. “You’ve always abhorred gift-giving.”

“Mary says gift-giving is a good substitute for sentiment.”

“Indeed? Mummy and Father must have overwhelming love for us, given that we receive both forms.”

Sherlock snorted. “Mary also warned that they will countermand our rules at every possible opportunity. She threatened to do the same.”

“The consequences of befriending goldfish, my love.”

“Perhaps we should find a remote, uninhabited island. Surely the children could not become any more savage.”

“You would lose access to your supply of specimens.”

“Then let us move to the Middle East.”

“And be confined in the house? My connections are not that considerable.”

“Disappointing.” Sherlock sighed in mockery. 

A small yawn by their daughter interrupted them. Mycroft pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and smiled as she settled. 

“You should inform the Queen that The British Government has ensured his succession. How the Commonwealth would balk if ever they learned of the parentage.”

Mycroft pressed a kiss to her temple. “Our secret is safe. I appreciate your refusal of the epidural to ensure it.”

“As if such a dose were strong enough to induce any indiscretions.” She upturned her face to kiss his cheek. “What would you have used after Oganesson?”

“The countries of the world in alphabetical order. I considered the lists of chemicals maintained by the United States Drug Enforcement Administration, but I worried you would become too distracted.” He laughed as she made a face.

Seeing the yawn she could no longer suppress, he lowered the bed and helped her settle before taking over the babes. His kissed her cheek as her eyes fluttered closed and then eased into the armchair, extracting his phone and, after ensuring there were no imminent crises, sending the promised snapshots to Andrea for the surveillance profiles.

**Author's Note:**

> “The bravest are surely those who have the clearest vision of what is before them, glory and danger alike, and yet notwithstanding, go out to meet it.” ~Thucydides
> 
> Sequel to [Snips and Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501359) and completely self-indulgent excuse to have Mycroft recite the periodic table of elements.


End file.
